


Cold Comfort

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fighting Kink, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Pool Sex, Porn Battle, Porn Battle XV, Training, Water Sex, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The older woman’s invitation had come as a surprise to her. They were from two different worlds and rarely exchanged more than a few words. Lately, however, Mako had noticed Sasha watching her at times. Often it was during her simulation training. The first time she had seen her standing outside the testing chamber staring in through the small porthole, it had unnerved her and almost cost her the match against a level 3 simulation, but she had regained control and defeated the kaiju, keeping her perfect record intact… barely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

“You decided to come. Good.” 

Sasha leaned on the concrete edge of the swimming pool. A skintight silver and black bathing suit clung to her muscular frame, obscured from the waste down by the gently rippling water of the training pool. She had obviously begun warming up already.

Mako nodded. The older woman’s invitation had come as a surprise to her. They were from two different worlds and rarely exchanged more than a few words. Lately, however, Mako had noticed Sasha watching her at times. Often it was during her simulation training. The first time she had seen her standing outside the testing chamber staring in through the small porthole, it had unnerved her and almost cost her the match against a level 3 simulation, but she had regained control and defeated the kaiju, keeping her perfect record intact… barely.

When she had emerged from the testing chamber she had been blushing deep red and couldn’t bring herself to meet the Russian woman’s gaze, but she could feel her eyes following her until she had made her hasty retreat from the room.

“You said it was about training?” Mako asked hesitantly. 

Sasha nodded, drops of water falling from her short, white hair.

“Get in.” 

Mako hesitated. 

“Do you want to learn something or not?” Sasha asked casually, as though the answer didn’t make a difference to her one way or the other.

Haltingly, Mako stripped off the gray sweatshirt and pants that she had worn to cover her modest one-piece swimsuit and placed them to the side. She grabbed hold of the short ladder that led down into the pool and stuck one foot into the water, immediately pulling it back out again with a sharp intake of breath.

“Arema! It’s freezing!” she gasped, with a look at the older woman who appeared to be quite comfortable in the frigid water.

“Of course it is. I set the temperature controls to five degrees. Kaiju come into the arctic as often as the tropics. They don’t care about cold or warmth. We don’t get a choice about where we fight them.” 

“But the Jaegers…” Mako replied, “They are insulated.”

Sasha leveled her gaze at Mako, who found it difficult to meet her piercing brown eyes.

“They are until they are pierced. Can you still fight when your hull has been shattered and freezing seawater is pouring in around you? When you can see the kaiju with your own eyes through the holes in what remains of your cockpit? If not, then you are no use as a pilot. I asked you here because you show potential. Right now the Marshal is looking for every pilot he can find, but still we are undermanned. Eventually he will look to you. Whether he sees it or not, you have real talent, and more importantly you want to be a hero. But you are still raw. You are steel that must be tempered before it can be made to cut. I can help you with that. Now get in before I change my mind about you.”

Mako nodded and grabbed hold of the ladder again. She remembered when she was a child that her parents would take her to the public pool in Tanegashima. Whenever it was cold, the easiest thing was to just jump in and get it over with. 

She stepped off the edge.

The cold hit her almost instantly, forcing the air out of her lungs and sending every muscle into a rigid seizure. For a moment she couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear, she couldn't breathe. Every nerve in her body was firing, telling her to get up - to swim - but she couldn’t. Her arms and legs wouldn’t move.

Just as she felt the pressure begin building in her lungs, something wrapped around her waist and she was pulled backward and up, her head bobbing gracelessly above the waterline as she gasped and sputtered for breath. There was a feeling of warmth behind her, and as she quickly regained her senses she realized it was Sasha holding her, the heat from her body displacing the cold water.

“Breathe…” Sasha said firmly, “But don’t struggle. Stay still. The more you move, the colder you will be. Put your feet down.”

Mako tried to nod, but found she was shaking too violently. The sound of her teeth clicking together repeatedly was like tiny firecrackers in her head. She pushed her feet downward and found that she could easily touch the bottom of the pool, the water coming up only to her chest. All the while, Sasha held onto her with one strong arm wrapped around her waist while the other gripped her chest, keeping her above water. Finally, Mako found that Sasha was right. By staying still a small cushion of warmer water developed around her, insulating her from the cold, but every tiny movement dispersed it, sapping heat from her body.

As she began to relax and adjust to the freezing water, Mako became intimately aware of Sasha’s arms around her. It was by far the closest she had ever been to the woman, and despite her misgivings, it felt comforting. The way her arm pressed against her breasts was almost exhilarating.

“Good…” Sasha said, slowly relaxing her arms and sliding them off of Mako’s still shaking body, “Very good.”

Mako was still shivering, but she was beginning to acclimate, and she soon found she could move around slowly without too much discomfort.

“Now…” Sasha continued, backing up a few steps, “Attack me.”

Mako stared at her, disbelievingly.

“I… I can barely move…” she said, hugging her arms across her body.

“Then you are already dead.”

Without warning, Sasha shot forward, bringing a fist up and aiming it at Mako’s head. The smaller woman gasped and raised her own arm, instinctively blocking the attack. She tried to step backwards and found that she couldn’t move her feet fast enough to keep her balance. Moving in the water was sluggish and awkward.

Sasha’s leg caught her in the back of the knee, tripping her and dunking her once again into the cold. A moment later she was pulled back up by the Russian woman’s arm wrapped loosely around her neck. Once again, she felt Sasha’s body heat against her, the softness of her skin pressing on her throat. This time it was decidedly less pleasant.

“We fight kaiju in the water as well as on land,” Sasha said, gritting her teeth, “They are comfortable in the ocean; in the cold. We must be as well.”

She released Mako’s neck and pushed her away. Mako fought to find her footing and turned to her tormentor.

“Again.”

Unsteadily, Mako lunged at her instructor, aiming for a palm strike. Sasha easily sidestepped and moved to sweep Mako’s legs once again, but Mako hopped up just in time and Sasha’s leg went by harmlessly underneath her.

“Good!” Sasha said with a subdued grin, “You’re learning.”

Mako wasted no time attacking again. As she moved she began to grow accustomed to the weight of the water surrounding her, the way if flowed around her body. The physical exertion was warming her, and she no longer consciously felt the cold.

For a few moments they traded blows, striking an countering. Mako moved left and Sasha countered right. Mako stepped in to attack and Sasha slid backwards. Finally, Mako overextended herself and shot past her opponent as Sasha stepped in behind her, trapping her in the corner of the pool with no room to maneuver.

Mako turned, but Sasha was on her before she could react, pinning her arms to the concrete ledge.

“Good.” She smiled. “Excellent progress.”

The white-haired woman leaned in quickly and pressed her lips against Mako’s. Mako’s eyes opened wide in surprise. She felt Sasha’s tongue pressing against her teeth and she opened her mouth, obliging the forceful entry. Sasha’s grip on her wrists relaxed and her hands slid up her arms. Mako, unsure what to do with her own hands, slowly moved them to Sasha’s hips. Her heart was pounding wildly from the exertion and the excitement, and she could feel the heat radiating off of them both.

Finally, Sasha broke the kiss and stepped back.

“What… what was that?” Mako asked breathlessly.

“Encouragement,” Sasha replied smugly, “Again.”

This time Mako didn’t hesitate, shooting forward and attacking with a flurry of blows that kept Sasha busy countering while Mako pushed her back. Sasha tried again to sweep Mako’s legs, but now it was an old gambit, and Mako easily sidestepped it, twisting around her and planting her own foot on the Russian woman’s knee, causing her to stumble back against the wall. A moment later, Mako was on top of her, the side of her palm pressed against Sasha’s throat. Sasha looked stunned. 

Both women stared at each other, both breathing hard. Finally Sasha grinned and pulled Mako to her, their tongues meeting once again. This time, Mako responded eagerly, pressing her body closer, feeling her smaller breasts press against Sasha’s, the heat between them almost overwhelming.

Sasha’s hand slid down Mako’s side and then around to her front, resting against her sex. Mako gasped as Sasha gently tugged aside the thin material of her swimsuit.

“What… what are you doing…” Mako breathed.

Sasha grinned. “Victory should always be rewarded.” 

Before Mako could ask more questions, Sasha sealed her lips with another kiss as her fingers worked their way along Mako’s slit. The cold water on her bare flesh sent a shiver up Mako’s spine, but Sasha’s fingers quickly soothed away the cold as they slid expertly over her clit and then delved inside of her.

Mako gasped and held onto Sasha, gripping tightly as her hips began to move slowly back and forth. Sasha’s thumb began circling Mako’s clit as she fucked her with her fingers, and before long Mako shuddered and moaned as she orgasmed, her body convulsing. Sasha’s fingers slowed and then stopped, withdrawing from Mako and letting her swimsuit fall back into place as the smaller woman melted in her arms.

“There…” Sasha said as she brushed a lock of wet, blue hair out of mako’s eyes, “Now you won’t forget this lesson.”

“Wait…” Mako stuttered, “Are we… is this… I’m not…”

Sasha laughed and held up a finger up to Mako’s lips, silencing her.

“Some day,” Sasha said, “You will get your chance to be a hero. But you still have a lot to learn. For now, you are my student, and this is a lesson.”

Sasha leaned in and gave Mako one more kiss before letting her go and making her way towards the pool’s metal ladder.

“It was certainly… memorable…” Mako said as she watched Sasha climb out of the pool, water dripping from her limbs. She found it hard to take her eyes off the russian woman’s body.

“Just wait until tomorrow,” Sasha replied, “That’s when we start your real training.”


End file.
